Question: Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{-3}{2t} - \dfrac{-t + 9}{2t}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply subtract the numerators: $p = \dfrac{-3 - (-t + 9)}{2t}$ Distribute the negative sign: $p = \dfrac{-3 + t - 9}{2t}$ Combine like terms: $p = \dfrac{t - 12}{2t}$